


Fidgeting

by ThxnderPike



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 18+!dipper, Have fun yall, Human!Bill, M/M, OOO WAIT I FORGOT ONE THING, au where no monsters ever harmed the good pines kiddos, events in show never happened, everyone is 18+ nobody needs to fret, gravity falls is a happy place, just a tourist trap that hurts noone, much like an essay i failed for no reason, please dont set a fire everyone is happy and 18+ let them LIVE, the author is actual garbage, this was written @ 12 am, why the ever living fuck did i write this smh smh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThxnderPike/pseuds/ThxnderPike
Summary: Dipper sells Fidget SpinnersNobody knows what the fuck Bill doesDoes it get spicy? Idk(keep in mind that yes, i do ship billdip howeVER im a fucking piece of garbage so yes thats how this came to become a thing)(Some swearing so buckle up boys)





	Fidgeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone in the world who likes literal garbage](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+in+the+world+who+likes+literal+garbage).



> hi yes im marshy and i write things  
> good things  
> buT NOT THIS GARBAGE  
> im literal garbage here take this trash

His life was a living hell, and he had no idea why.

Dipper Pines grew up in a lovely family, had relaxing summers in Oregon, and went to a prestegious college just to get a degree in Technical Writing. It all went downhill as soon as he moved to New York City from his home in California.

Jobs hired him, and then quickly dropped him in just about a month after being hired. He did, however, always seemed to have enough to pay the rent on the small apartment he rented out, which in his mind was a win. He could hardly write anymore, the piercing sounds of the city giving him writer’s block for weeks at a time. So eventually, he managed to land a job.

A shitty job.

A job for failures.

He sold Fidget Spinners on Fifth Avenue.

And that’s where he was now, at his ‘job’. The shiny little metal assholes mocked him throughout the day, their lights and sounds attracting customers to his small stand. He groaned as a small girl ran up to the stand, shrieking to her papa about a glittery pink one. How he hadn’t gone insane yet was beyond him. Even the children of the bustling city made him want to throw himself off the edge of a building. As the father approached, he quickly gave the man the spinner and asked for the money, wanting the small child to leave as quick as possible. The little girl was currently singing in a obnoxiously sweet voice to the glitter spinner and Dipper had just enough morals not to rip it out of her hands and send her on her way.

As soon as they came, they had left and the brunette could finally mumble out a few complaints. His prayers were answered, he could finally have some time to himself do he could figure out how to quit this disastrous job. However this ‘alone time’ didn’t last as long as he hoped. A short cough started Dipper back into reality. His wide, doe-like eyes stared into the piercing yellow gaze of his next customer.

“Excuse me, sir, but how much is this?” The man asked, his voice lulling Dipper into a strange sense of comfort. His index finger pointed just bairly past Dipper’s neck, clearly intrigued in something behind the other. This action caused Dipper to turn quickly, which eventually led into even more confusion. There was nothing in that specific spot. To be more precise, there USED to be a spinner there, but the previous customer had just bought it.

“Uh, theres nothing...do you mean the one right next to it, ‘cause that’s-“ Dipper stopped mid sentence, started and a bit annoyed with the fact that the man was cackling. “No, no I ment the thing in FRONT of the empty spot.”

Realization hit Dipper like a truck, which led to Dipper’s cheeks brightning into a deep red. He shook his head, a scowl replacing the surprised gaze he had been sporting just second before. “Shut up and get away from my stand”

The man’s grin only grew after the vendor’s reaction. He smirked down at the brunette, his golden hair perfectly covering his right eye. “You loved it, I can tell. Now tell me, how much for a dinner date?”

Dipper scoffed, his irritation with the man only growing “If you have enough to afford the Ocean Prime up on 52nd street, you can pick me up at 7.” He smiled brightly, he was sure he had beat him this time and surely, the man would leave him alone.

However, that plan backfired quickly. “Ah, an expensive game that I am willing to play. Get your tux ready, Pines. I’ll be there exactly at 7.” The man turned on the heel of his shoes, making his way down the street, leaving Dipper in shock.

“How the hell...HOLD UP! Did I even get his name?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- marshyisacat


End file.
